


Табу

by bravo_me, WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU, Joker (2019), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Табу

— Тебе не стоит… — начинает Бэтмен, когда Джокер, вместо того чтобы ударить в ответ или попытаться удрать, цепко обнимает за шею.

— Может, и не стоит, — с фальшивой покладистостью соглашается тот, — но у меня сто _и_ т, поэтому лучше заткнись, Бэтси, и займись делом. 

Этот разговор начинается каждый раз — и заканчивается всегда одинаково. Джокера это радует — все, что между ними происходит, означает лишь одно: не он один одержим до безумия. Бэтмен так же нуждается в нем, как и он сам — в Бэтмене.

А то, что они находятся по разные стороны баррикад, лишь придает пикантности их взаимоотношениям.

Джокер прижимается губами ко рту Бэтмена, ловит недовольный вздох и тут же пользуется выпавшей возможностью — проталкивает язык между зубов, прижимается теснее. Настолько тесно, чтобы Бэтмен действительно осознал, что про «стоит» Джокер не врал.

Их поцелуи похожи на войну — то один, то другой идет на захват территории, а соперник то пытается отвоеваться, то безоговорочно капитулирует. Джокер чувствует во рту привкус крови — своей ли, чужой, сейчас не важно.

Он отпускает шею Бэтмена и тянется к его штанам. Одно в их игре остается неизменным: когда дело доходит до секса, на членовредительство накладывается строжайшее табу. Обычно Джокер плевать на такое хотел, но этот негласный уговор соблюдает от и до.

Потому что в этом случае ему есть что терять.

А отказываться от Бэтси он не собирается ни в коем случае.

Костюм плотный, тесный и узкий — в самый раз, и Джокер каждый раз испытывает сложности с тем, чтобы приспустить штаны хоть немного. Пока он возится, чувствует, как широкие ладони поощряюще — хотя сам Бэтси ни за что в этом не признается — поглаживают зад, забираются под пиджак, под брюки, под белье, чтобы крепко сжать ягодицы.

Покончив со штанами Бэтси, Джокер трясущимися от предвкушения руками сдергивает брюки и с себя. Стряхивает их с ног вместе с бельем, вновь обхватывает Бэтси руками за шею и едва ли не запрыгивает на него, скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице. Смотрит Бэтмену в глаза и улавливает на его губах едва заметный намек на улыбку.

И широко улыбается сам.

В такие моменты он чувствует себя счастливым. Забывает даже о том, что хочет доказать Бэтси — потому что это все и есть неопровержимые улики того, что темный рыцарь на деле такой же гнилой, как и он сам.

Разве это не безумие — трахаться со своим врагом вместо того, чтобы убить его или хотя бы обезвредить?

Джокер же в свою очередь до сумасшествия рад, что такая мысль в голову Бэтси пока не пришла, а их ночные встречи не прекратили заканчиваться на такой ноте.

Бэтси подхватывает его под бедро одной рукой, цепко сжимает — до синяков; Джокер впивается губами в его губы и чувствует, как в дырку толкается член. Не медленно, не осторожно — его Бэтси не знает таких слов, и зад саднит от того, как резко он вгоняет ствол по самое основание.

Джокер смеется.

И, ухватившись за Бэтси покрепче, едва ли не душа его в объятиях, сам двигается на члене.

Резкое движение — и его спиной впечатывают в кирпичную кладку. Бэтси не настроен поддаваться, понимает Джокер, но это только заводит еще больше. Он выдыхает сквозь зубы; ногтями скребет по шее, затянутой в ткань костюма, пытается дернуться, но его только вдавливает в стену еще сильнее.

Бэтси едва ли не долбится в него — быстро, часто, с такой силой, будто пытается вытрахать из него всю дурь, и Джокер снова заливается смехом. Сквозь смех же ловит поцелуй, больше похожий на укус, запрокидывает голову — бьется затылком о стену, но почти этого не замечает. Поцелуи переходят с подбородка на шею, зубы смыкаются у кадыка — еще чуть-чуть, и у Бэтси во рту останется ошметок кожи.

Боль невероятно приятна.

Джокеру она нравится.

Он видит невероятно четко то самое чудовище, которое Бэтмен старательно прячет под маской справедливости. В такие моменты его натуру не скрыть, и Джокеру нравится это преображение, нравится, как с Бэтси спадает вуаль праведности. Он всегда хорош, но сейчас он просто прекрасен.

Лучшее из того, что встречалось в его жизни.

Джокер не отрицает, что одержим. Он утыкается лбом в плечо, вдыхает запах Бэтси — кожа, дым, едва уловимая терпкая нотка одеколона — и крепко сжимает ноги у Бэтси на бедрах. Его собственный стояк почти болезненно тверд, и еще чуть-чуть — и он кончит без рук.

Вдох, другой, третий, и он закрывает глаза. Сперма пачкает кевлар на груди Бэтси, а следом он чувствует, как тот кончает — внутрь, словно таким образом помечает: мое. Бэтси, конечно, вряд ли себе в этом признается, но Джокеру хватает самого факта.

Он трется щекой об его щеку, опирается на плечи и приподнимается, снимаясь с члена. Игриво кусает острое ухо маски и только после этого слезает с рук и становится на ноги.

По бедрам медленно стекают капли семени. 

Джокер нашаривает брюки там, где их бросил и неспешно натягивает их на себя. 

— Завтра в это же время, — говорит он. Поднимает взгляд на Бэтси, расправившись с ремнем: тот смотрит настороженно. — Что? Я приготовил тебе сюрприз. Уверен, тебе безумно понравится.

Он пользуется их негласным уговором, это правда. И дает даже больше — сейчас он раскрывает две карты из трех, и если Бэтси поймет, в чем заключается будущая шутка, то может обойтись и без жертв.

Особенно если они опять закончат так, как сейчас.


End file.
